Ketsueki, Master of Odori no Nai Ryu
by SamuraiKatsue
Summary: This story of of a Kitsune, known as Ketsueki, The story begins with a gift from Naraku, yes naraku but what is the meaning behind this gift? Inorder to find out Ketsueki follows some of his orders to gain status with humans and naraku...
1. Chapter 1

**Enter Ketsueki, Master of Odori No Nai Ryu**

Power swept over her, this sword that she held in her hand now could very well do some damage, its aura pulsed beneath her palms, it had chosen her as its master.

"That sword was forged from a fang of mine, it is the Yakushin blade."

"And why are you giving me this Naraku? I have no intention of killing this half man you speak of; there is no reason for me to."

"Heh, you mothers blood courses strongly through your veins Ketsueki, you will find a man has entered the village of Jisawa, he is a leader of a samurai unit in rebellion against the lord of the village, protect the lord and gain your status, that sword will not fail you, my reasons for handing it over aren't needed."

Ketsueki knew he was up to something but she continued on, for some reason he had allowed her to have his sword, gave her information on a man she could test the sword out on, and even spoke of her mother. Her mother was dead and she never heard Naraku mention anything about her till just now, all this thinking lead to one belief, Naraku was her father or was he? The death of her mother was caused by demons, could Naraku had been one of them…

** Point of view switch **

"Milord, the emperor has sent an extra group of men to the palace to enforce our military strength."

"I did not hear mention of this."

"Indeed Lord Kiosu, the message only arrived a moment ago, they will be here today at some time."

"So be it then, Meso be there to welcome them in."

"HOLD IT"

"And who are you; you should not have entered the palace without a request!"

"With all due respect sir, I must speak with the Lord immediately, I am a wandering samurai from the eastern region where the others will be arriving from"

"I see, let her stay Meso, you will excuse us for a moment"

"Very well sire"

The man named Meso left quickly, and shut the door leaving the samurai and the lord alone to speak.

Lord Kiosu shifted a bit to a more comfortable position and spoke up.

"Now, what is it you wish to ask me"

"Sir, I only wish to protect you, these warriors that are being sent were not ordered by the emperor they are out to destroy you army and gain control of this palace"

Shocked Kiosu stiffen his back a bit and gained a closer look at this samurai before him, who he believes to be a man at first was revealed to be a strengthy omen of beautiful appeal, she was dressed in a dark gray and navy traditional attire of Gi and hakama but her eyes wore a dark and hollow fixture to them accompanied by a scar that ran across her face lower eye to eye. He could tell she wasn't lying about being a powerful sword master.

"Tell me; if I were to believe this how would you comply"

" I would simply follow your orders milord, but I may request to fight the battle alone. This sword I carry at my side was forged by a demon and has been approved by a Kitsune (a Japanese Fox rumored to have extraordinary abilities, was looked upon as a great creature in ancient Japan) for safe use. It still wields amazing abilities."

"Hm…I see I shall allow you to do this, but if I find to be trifled I will banish you, what is your name so as to keep in record."

The samurai closed here eyes a moment as if to ponder on giving her name, then opened her eyes and gave the Lord a smile.

"I am Ketsueki Yakushin, master of Odori No Nai Ryu"

"a master of your own art I presume, I have not heard of that style, IM impressed you may leave to a post of your choice"

"Do not rest milord the battle is closer then you think."

With that Ketsueki opened the door and bowed, then turned around and left.

Kiosu was thrilled, this women was truly a once in a life time come across. Standing up her tightened his blue Gi and unwrinkled his hakama pants. Her beauty was incomparable, to any women in his palace, he would make sure she survived this battle, he would hide among the trees to watch her, and she would be his.

** POV switch **

Ketsueki was greeted by Meso as she left the lord, Meso's beady little eyes warded her off, she knew he was trouble from the start, the smirk on his face was unbearable to see, he needed a bath badly as well, her keen smell almost allowed it to make her sick.

"Well, I take it the Lord took to you well."

"if you take one step out of line around me or the lord Ill personally see to you death"

"Why you…insolent!-"

" I was commanded to defeat traitors, and once I find a reason you'll be one of them"


	2. Chapter 2

The samurai lined up against the outer edges of the palace, all was silent, and no one was insight. The Commander made his way through his warriors to view the battle field. His red hair gleamed against the setting sun making his eyes seem possessed. Grabbing two jewel shards from his black Gi he raised it up and stared through them.

"This is the night, I can feel it my troops, and with these shards I cant be defeated!"

"heheh, please, two shards cannot suffice."

Startled the commander looked around to find the voice

"Assume battle position men!"

At that time a woman appeared from the shadows, she was equipped with a set of samurai swords and scars from battle, which led the commander to believe she was a challenge. Staring right at him the women placed her left hand at the tip of the sheath and went into position to attack.

"A man ready to battle, cannot be here to serve my lord. You death has been demanded."

"How dare you, we are here to fight alongside the lord incase of war"

The commander silenced his disrupting guard and drew his sword from his brown Hakama pants.

"We'll see what you can do, line one attack!"

Swiftly the line ran towards the samurai but one by one they were slashed and killed. The samurai's turning and spinning left a wave of blood along the ground, the dead men lay, eyes open, and peaceful like. As she resheathed her newly stained sword the women watched closely as the blood lifted from the ground and men. The blood evaporated into a thin red mist.

"What matter of sorcery is this!" the commander demanded.

"Sorcery, no, this is a demon forged sword, it has great abilities. I am the only master of it."

The commander's eyes went to mere slits and he was engulfed in power. When the dark power dissipated a large snake demon stood at its wake.

The samurai sneered at the sight of the dark green scales, there was nothing human about him now, he was full of the need to kill and his eyes now shown red with power.

"It would figure I didn't get a normal enemy." The samurai said but smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………

Lord Kiosu stood behind a Sakura tree shocked. He would have allowed a demon into his castle and his life would be lost by now, but this women, whom showed from no where was defending him with a marvelous sword. Did he want the woman or the sword…?

The demon lunged at Ketsueki, scraping her arm with its scales when she dodged. Instead of stopping the demon went for another attack and before Kiosu realized it he was in the direct path of it.

"Lord Kiosu! Get out of the way!" Ketsueki hollered but the demon slammed hard against him and dust from the earth's floor filled the air. Was it over? The demon surely killed the lord with that attack.

The smoke settled and to Ketsueki's surprise the lord stood dumbfounded at the side of another demon. His white hair blown against the wind along with his red kimono and four more people appeared from behind him with a small demon like cat.

"How dare you s-steal my prey half demon"

"He has a shard Inuyasha!"

"Right, I'm on it Kagome, puh, listen demon, I may be a half breed but I can definitely defeat you and get another jewel shard!"

Inuyasha drew his sword ready for battle but the demon turned his back on him and went for Ketsueki again.

"what do ya think your doin, I'm not finished yet!"

At that time Ketsueki drew her sword once more and slashed the demon along the stomach, leaving the Inuyasha group shocked at the sight of the dissipating blood. The previous red mist and the new merged. Ketsueki then sealed it within a small vile.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you rink of Naraku's scent!" Inuyasha hollered.

Before she could answer a monk appeared in front of her taking her hands.

"Will you be so honored as to bear my child Miss?

She was shocked and nonetheless annoyed now, this half man Naraku had wanted to kill had almost ruined her plans and now this perverted monk had the nerve to ask such a thing.

"What would you do if I said I already had?" she said grinning evilly.

"wha?" Miroku stared shocked and Sango approached.

Ketsueki chuckled a bit and jutted the monk with her sword hilt to make him back off.

Laughing that had upraised died down quickly as a large swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects appeared. Inuyasha and the others gave her a peculiar look. Why was the saimyoshu coming to her?

She raised the Vile and one slowly flew down and grabbed it, taking off. Naraku's voice was heard in the air.

"heheheheh, Well done Ketsueki, its enough blood for me to become full demon…"


End file.
